War of the Monsters: Trouble in Konoha
by Cyber Spartan
Summary: Title says it all
1. Hidden Evil

Trouble in a secret nation

--

We begin in the skys over a village in the Sanzi Islands, a group of island who's inhabitants are highly secretive, not even the highest global organizations knew about the culture, only that it is coposed of differant nations based on differant elements, the ship is over what the inhabitants call the country of fire and it's capital Konohagakure or Konoha for short, the ones in the ship where Sadavar, Barroness, Lance, Drake, Vince, Vlad, and Outsider.

"So what is all we know about this nation" Sadavar asked

Vince picked up some papers and read through them "From what we know from these satellite photos is that their defence force is an army of battle ninjas like the rest of this archipelago" he said, flipping through the papers

"Battle ninjas?" Vlad asked

"Thet are less stealthy and more incline to use abilities to defiy human limits, most likely they're M-base mutants" Drake said

"How do you know?" Sadavar asked

"We been there" Lance said

"All three of us," Vince said, "it was our first job together"

suddenly the ships alarm goes off as something hist the underside of the ship.

"It seems that these "ninjas" are not that friendly to strangers" Barroness said

"Me...go kill?" Outsider asked.

"No, not yet" Vince said

"Besides who would be friendly to an alien ship with a plasma cannon in the front" Sadavar said

"Land now and show them that we mean no harm" Vince said

"But we don't" Sadavar said

"But they don't know that," Vince said, "We lead them into a false feeling of saftey then we strike with our friends"

the ship landed and it seemed that every ninja in the village surrounded the ship

"Show yourself" one ninja said, he was in his early fifties and had pale eyes

the ship opened and the dark avatars walked out, Sadavar had his blaster out.

"Put down your weapon" The pale eyed ninja shouted

"You all first" Sadavar said

"Do as he says Sadavar" Vince said

"Who made you leader" Sadavar asked

Vince spun around and put an adamantium sword to Sadavar's neck and said, "I did, now put down your weapon"

Sadavar put down his blaster and glared at Vince who returned the look

"Please forgive Sadavar, after all you did attack us" Barroness said, "We mean no harm"

the ninjas layed down their weapons and the paled eyed ninja asked walked up to Vince

"My name is Hanshi Hyuga" he said

"Vince" Vince shook his hand and grinned evily

--

it would seem that Vince has a plan to take over Konoha, will he sucseed and what about him and Sadavar 


	2. Sinister Allies

Sinister Allies (A/N I am sorry if I spelled Hiashi, Hanshi I don't follow Naruto like I used to)

--

It has been a week since the dark avatars came to Konoha and during that time they were treated like celebraties and Vlad especally liked it, he was milking it for everything it was worth. While Vince and Sadavar were talking in an ally with Hanshi.

"We are suprised that you would sell out your whole village as well as the rest of the nations here in the Sanzi islands" Sadavar said

"It is only to keep my clan safe from your wrath" Hiashi said

"Anyway, we could use your clan's skills in future plans" Vince said

Little did the three of them know was that three teens were passing by and overheard them

"Oh my" the girl said, she was about 16 and looked a lot like Hiashi but with a more "womanly figure"

"Hinata, I can't believe your dad woud sell out the village" one boy said, he was the same age and had a big white dog next to him, the most reconizable feature he had was his red triangle tatoos on his cheeks

"We must tell Lady Hokage" the other boy said, he wore a jaket where the collar covered his mouth and a pair of black sun glasses

"You know for ninjas, you're not that stealthy" Sadavar said from behind, "I mean, I never had ninja training and I noticed you and snuck up on you three"

All three of their eyes widen and the dog growled at the Xillien.

"Ankamaru, down" the tattooed boy said

Sadavar growled back at the dog making it run behind his master with his tail behind his legs

"Hey what's going on?" a man asked as a crowd gathers around him

"Damn it" Vince said

"Can I now Vince" Sadavar asked in an almost happy tone

"Knock yourself out, I'll tell the others" Vince said putting his wrist watch to his face, "Attention, plan A failed, begin plan B, all foot soliders reveal yourslves and attack all the villages in the islands

Sadavar took out a divice and pushed a button and a beam of light shot out revealing Tyrant, the same thing happens on a small island shrouded in mist and a bridge sticking out of the cloud, there Cloverfeild appeared, antother ship beamed Gyaos at a villages in a canyon, Megalon was in a desert attacking the village there, Battra was attacking a villlage ontop of a mountain, Biosaurus was in a village surrounded by rice patties, and Zedus and Reptilicus were in the ocean around the islands attackingf all that tried to escape

Reptilicus: Why do we have the crappy jobs.

Zedus: I don't know, only that it's boring.

back at Konaha while the other Avatars were going to be taken to were their dami-gods, Sadavar and Tyrant began killing the villagers and chasing the teens with Hiashi.

"Sadavar," Hiashi said

"What?" Sadavar replied

"Do what you want to the boys but I would like if you spared my daughter" the ninja requested.

"As long as she doesn't give me a reason to do other wise" Sadavar reassured

"FANG OVER FANG" the tattooed boy yelled

All that Sadavar saw was two tornados flying at him.

"Kiba, don't be foolish" the boy in the glasses said

the tornados hit Sadavar

"I got to hold them off Shino" Kiba said

Meanwhile high above the island base Gamera felt a tear in the good mana where Sanzi Island was

Gamera (worried): I got to tell the others.

he flew down where the monsters and humans were watching yet another fight between Danny and Justin

"You are an idiot" Danny shouted

"And you are a gas bag" Justin came back

Danny shot an ecto beam at Justin who punched the ghost in the gut

Gamera let out a roar stopping the fight

Godzilla: Aw man it was getting good.

King Cesar: What is it Gamera?

Gamera: Monster attack, and I feel Xillien an presence there.

"Well, well I can feel Sadavar's mana" Justin said

"And Vlad's" Danny said, "and...Oh no!"

the avatars and monsters flinch

"That was the first time I was scared" Justin said

Godzilla: Yeah and it's from a human.

"What was it guys" Nick asked

"Those Lance and Drake guys Eddy and I fought" Danny said

"Well let's go and fight them" Gordon said

"Lead the way Gamera" Justin said

"Wait, we are going to them and you said that they scare you"

"Well I just want to fight Sadavar again" Justin said

they all follow Gamera to the Sanzi islands not knowing what was instore for them

--


	3. Invasion

Spino and Tyrant: The first encounter

--

"Incoming!!" Hick shouted as Reptilicus shot his acid at the Gotango

As the snake dragon took chase Komodothrax and Cyvora shown up to fight him and Zedus

Zedus: Now we can see some action, too bad we have to fight females.

Cyvora and Komodothrax: What did you say?

the other monsters came up and got ready to fight.

Cyvora: We'll handel these guys.

Komodothrax: Yeah you all go on.

the other monster went on to the main island, Zilla turned to the female monsters

Zilla: Be careful.

just as the Gotango was flying off Drake, Baroness, and 30 Cobra soilders got on top of the air ship and Drake began to cut open the hull

"We're being boarded" Double Dee said

Drake ripped off open the hull and he and the others dropped in

"Now, who shoud I kill first?" Drake smiled evily

"Start with me" Gordon said taking out his sword

"Let me take care of him Commander" Megumi said

"Oooooo, last time I had a grl your age was about a year ago" Drake said, licking his lips

Megumi ran up to Drake and kicked him in the groin

"Take that perv" Megumi said

Drake fell to his knees then punched her

"Little bitch" Drake said as the Gotango entered Konoha.

"Tyrant shoot that thing down" Sadavar shouted pointing at the air ship, he took out a communicator "Everyone get here, the EDF is here in Konoha"

Tyrant shot a fire ball at the Gotango's rear engine

"We're going down!!" Hicks yelled

"Sadavar you idiot, we're in here" Baroness screamed into her communicator

the Gotango crashed into the middle of the village as more Xillen ships come up, two of them were shooting at Cyvora and Komodothrax, the ships then unleash Reptilicus, Zedus, Gyaos, Cloverfeild, Megalon, Battra, Dragma, and Biosaurus along with an army of Kamakaras and Spiga.

"Crap" Danny said

Vlad snuck up on them "and that's not all"

an army of Xilliens, terminators, and Glorft robots came down

"Miss us?" Gorath asked

"Oh that's bull crap" Justin said

Sadavar ripped his arm into the Gotango and pulled Justin out.

"Ready for round two, Thomas?" Sadavar asked

"Aww Saddy, you remembered" Justin said

Sadavar threw Justin to the middle of the village and Danny flew out after him

"Hello, Fenton" Vlad said from behind, "I never exspected to find you here, maybe a little revenge on Gyaos for killing your friends"

"How do you know that" Danny asked

"You see Danny, I too am an avatar" Vlad said

Vlad fired his ecto beam at Danny which hit his chest, Danny flew up after Vlad. The earth defenders got there to aid Cyvora and Komodothrax, Spino shot down two ships with his sonic beam, but he was thrown back by a fire ball.

Tyrant: So are your the Demi-god for the human named Thomas?

Spino(shaking his head):Yeah.

Tyrant: Die!!

Tyrant charged at Spino, King Cesar was going to help but was hit in the back by Megalon's lightning horn.

Cesar: Megalon.

Megalon: You and me Cesar. (spins his drill arms)

Rodan was going to hit Tyrant and Megalon with a sonic boom but Gyaos flew down and clawed him in the back.

Cesar: We have to get them away from humans.

the earth defenders run off with the evil demi-gods and Kamakaras and Glorft robots chased after them, Spiga stayed to fight the humans.

"AAHHHHHHH!!" Justin screamed as he crashed into a ramen shop

The owner and his daughter looked at Justin, who was now in beast form.

"Run" Justin said

"From you?" The shop's owner asked

"No, from him" Justin pointed at Sadavar who was charging at them like a rhino.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for, a bus? GO!!" Justin said before Sadavar punched him in the face

"This time, I will not retreat" Sadavar said

meanwhile the three young ninjas from before were running from Vince, Barroness, and Hiashi.

"Father, why are you doing this" Hinata cried

"Don't make this difficult Hinata" Hiashi replied

Suddenly Spiga stepped in their way.

"Crap" Kiba said as his dog growled


	4. Capture

(A/N: Sorry ut took me so long, I was busy with school, youtube videos, my DA account, and looking up collages hope you enjoy)

the capture

--

Spiga chirped at the three ninjas and glared at them

"Spiga, take care of tem, but keep the girl alive" Vince said

all of a sudden Sadavar crashed into the ground behind them

"What happened?" Hiashi asked

"He happened" Sadavar said pointing at Justin who was falling at them, "This may hurt you guys also"

"Look out below!" Justin shouted before crashing into Sadavar

"Spiga kill him too" Vince said

"What?" Justin said then turning to see the giant spider, "Sp-p-p-pider!"

Spiga chirped again as the ningas ran off and Justin was shaking the dog turned to the mutant and barked at Kiba

"Are you nuts Ankamaru?" the dog like ninja yelled

"What is it?" Shino asked

"He wants us to go help that guy who slammed Sadavar in the ground" Kiba said

"We can't just leave him there, he could be an ally" Hinata said

Justin began to run at the ninjas yelling

"Or he could be like Vince and the others" Kiba said

"OUT OF MY WAY!!" Justin ran past them with Spiga chasing him

"Or he could have a fear of spiders" Shino said

They followed Justin with Spiga, Hiashi, Vince, and Sadavar hot on their tail. Spiga shot her webbing at them trapping them

"Ewww!" Justin said covered in webbing

"Spiga, let me take care of them" Sadavar said with an evil grin

"Wait don't hurt my daughter" Hiashi said

"Let me think human..." Sadavar said to the traitorious ninja "NO!!"

Sadavar pulled out a blaster and shot at Hiashi who dodged

"Must you betray him?" Vince asked

"Why have him on our team?" Sadavar said "He is a weak human, at least you and your brothers have M-base, Vlad has his powers, and Barroness is smart besides, I only take orders from those who my leader tells me to and X didn't tell me to take orders from a weird eyed freak"

"Hmmm." Vince said "You're right"

Faster than a blink of an eye Vince plundged his sword into Hiashi's heart then spun around to cut off his head

"But I like to kill him because when I take control I want to show people I conqour my power" Vince said

"Father!!" Hinata yelled

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him in hell soon enough" Vince said

"Yes" Sadavar said grabbing Justin and Kiba by the throats "but I'm going to have fun with you two first"

"Saddy, why are you doing this I thought we were friends" Justin said jokingly

"Ohhh Spigaaa" Sadavar said

the giant spider moved down to Justin's face, prompting the mutant teen to scream loud enough to shatter the windows in a one mile radius

"You know Thomas," Sadavar said, "I think I'll have fun with your phobia"

meanwhile at the forest where the Earth Defenders fought Megalon and "his" army as he calls it

"Okay you lizard eating over grown roach," Coop said to a Kamakarus, "You and your swarm buddies join up with the bad guys, attack that village over there, and you're making me miss the Star Wars marathon!! NOW I'm mad!!"

"Coop you got Tivo to record it" Kiva said

"Well, I could be beating Ed at Street Fighter 4 now but instead I'm playing exterminator" Coop said

the Kamakarus jumped at Megas, but got its arms ripped out and had one of its claws impale its head while another one tried to attack Megas from behind but was inflaimed by Baragon's flame breath

Coop steered Megas to face Baragon who nodded

"I hope you can understand this" Coop said "Thanks for watching my back"

Over to King Cesar and Megalon who were grappleing ontop of a mountain with five faces carved in them

Megalon: Cesar why do you fight for the weak?

King Cesar: Because they need someone to protect them from tyrants like you.

Megalon: Noble words Cesar, may they be your last!!

Megalon roared and shot his horn lightning at Cesar which hit him square in the chest making Cesar howl in pain and drop on one knee

Cesar: I will die when the universe no longer needs me.

He fires his eye beams at Megalon right in the face, blowing off one of his antennie

meanwhile Spino and Tyrant fell into a lake and they fought tooth and claw, Tyrant bit down on Spino's neck and started to shake his head violently , Spino shot a sonic beam at Tyrant's foot to get him to release his grip

Spino: Who are you?

Tyrant: You might be thinking the same thing I'm thinking, I think we have met before but from where, I don't know.

Tyrant shot fireball at Spino in the face

Meanwhile with Jet Jaguar and Robo-Yeti fought some Kamakarus and they looked at the village to see Spiga

Robo-Yeti: I think the others can take these jokers.

Jet Jaguar: Yeah lets squash that bug.

Next Chapter double team


	5. Saying Goodbye

Note: Sadly War of the Monsters will be cancelled, come on, with all of the crossovers that don't make since and the fact I have a million of other projects I decided to quit, I will start another Kaiju series sometime in the future but till then some of the things you all will be seeing from me will be the following:

1. The glorious return of RANTS with Very Ranting Christmas Party- Join me and the crew of Rants as we invite several famous people of fiction to our first annual Cristmas party and chaos insues

2. CN Werewolves- What do you get when you make cross Marvel Zombies with your favorite Cartoon Network stars but as werewolves, you get this.

3. CN Werewolves vs Underfist- Featuring Ash from Evil Dead and Hellboy

4. Cartoon Network vs Nick Universe- A Mortal Kombat vs DC parody what more can you ask for?

That's the order they will be appearing afterwards maybe I'll make a Godzilla, Gamera, or Ultraman story with my monsters like Spino and Rattlar comming back, and Justin everybodies favorite rude metal loving fowl-mouthed drifter will appear in mainly fan fiction about super heroes and of corse RANTS but for now

R.I.P. War of the Monsters

2007-2008


End file.
